Space Case
by Geonah
Summary: PG just to be on the safe side. Well, i'm not good at summaries but the Rekai Tantei go on a mission to Mars! You'll find out why if you read...
1. chapter 1: Party Pooper!

Hello everyone! I'm Geonah! Well this is my 3rd YYH fic. I hope you all like this one and if not, well just say so, so that I can improve it!!! Thanks ^_^ Well, I came up with this wile watching "Jackie Chan Adventures" the episode of the moon demon. Okay well umm…yea! Carl (the little blue elf on my shoulder) is going to do the disclaimer.

Carl- Geonah doesn't own anyone accept herself *sigh* and me

Geonah- that's right! ^_^ Well lets get to the story!

***************

Space Case

Chapter 1/Party Pooper!

***************

Yusuke Urameshi was taking a long vacation after his last mission. He was lying in his temporary bed trying to get some rest. 

Yusuke- "Ah, great! I finally get a vacation!"

Then someone showed up out of nowhere!

Girl- "Hello Yusuke!" ^_^

Yusuke sat up in his bed very rapidly.

Yusuke- "Botan!? What are you doing here? And how did you find me? I didn't tell anyone where I went for vacation."

Botan- "Well, KoEnma can locate you wherever you go. ^_^"

Yusuke- "Great! Well, why are you here?"

Botan- "Oh! I almost forgot! KoEnma wants to talk to you, he says it's urgent!"

Yusuke- "Does VACATION mean anything to you people? I mean every time I try to go on a vacation you guys send me off on another case!"

Botan- "Awww! How did you know it was a mission?"

Yusuke- "Why else would KoEnma want to see me? He never just stops to say 'hi' or anything"

Botan- "Well, that's a shame."

Yusuke- "You don't have to feel sorry for me, not like I want to see 'passafire breath' more than usual."

Botan- "Oh! I'm not! It's a shame that I didn't get to surprise you with another mission. You guessed it before I even got to tell you about it."

Yusuke- *sweat drops* "Okay, fine! Take me to KoEnma's."

Botan- "Great! Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei are already there, we were all waiting on you. Let's go!"

***************

At KoEnma's place…

KoEnma- "Yusuke! Great, I was afraid you wouldn't show up."

Yusuke- "Well, I kinda WAS in the middle of my vacation. Well what do we have to do?"

KoEnma- "There is a demon by the name of Marusugodo who is threatening to blow up the planet. He has a special crystal that will allow him to do so. Your mission is to retrieve that crystal and return to Earth before he…"

Kuwabara- "Wait! What do you mean 'return to Earth'?"

KoEnma- "Well, that's part of your mission, you must journey to mars in order to get the crystal."

All accept Botan and KoEnma- "What?!?"

************************************'

So what did you think? Huh? Well, I'm open to reviews, suggestions, and flames! So tell me what you think!!! Well, this was a little different than what most of my stories are like...it's kinda weird for me. Oh well! Tell me what you think! Thanks a lot!

~geonah-chan~


	2. chapter 2: Black Cape, Read Rose?

Yea! Anouther chapter! Sorry it took so long, actually I've had this chapter typed up for months, but I kinda forgot about it ^_^ oops!

Carl (little blue elf on my shoulder)- Yes, you are very forgetful aren't you?

Geonah- Hey! LIGHTNING BLAST! *a white lightning bolt looking thing comes down and strikes him* That will keep him quiet. ^_^ Well…enjoy!

*********************

Space Case

Chapter 2/Black Cape, Red Rose

********************

Where we left off…

KoEnma- "Your mission, you must journey to mars in order to get the crystal."

All accept Botan and KoEnma- "What?!?"

Yusuke- "Hey! I'm a spirit detective, not an astronaut!" 

KoEnma- "Well this will effect the entire world, including the spirit world, so we decided that you four would be the best for the job."

Yusuke- "Really?"

KoEnma- "No actually everyone else wouldn't do it…I mean! Yes! You are the best!" *laughs nervously*

Kurama- "How will we get there? It takes a long time to get there."

KoEnma- "Well, I've happened to come across a space ship that can get you there in 2 days!"

Kurama- "Where did you get that?"

KoEnma- "Um…I'm not sure right now, but that doesn't matter. You need to get on the space ship as soon as possible! There is already someone there that has been investigating this for about a month now, and she will be meeting you there."

Yusuke- "She?"

KoEnma- "Yes, _she_. Anyway, let's get you prepared and on that ship! (space ship)."

Kurama- "Wait! How will we find her?"

KoEnma- "She will find you."

Hiei- "How will we know that it is her, and not an impostor?"

KoEnma- "Ah, yes. She will be wearing a black cape, with a hood on it. The cape goes down to her ankles. She will also have a red rose in her left pocket."

Kuwabara- "Why would she be wearing a black cape?"

KoEnma- "So that she wouldn't stand out, she looks very different that the people on Mars."

Kurama- "Makes sense, I guess."

KoEnma- "Then lets get you on the ship!"

*******************

Okay that was VERY short, and a horrible chapter, I'm sorry, but I'm kinda having writer's block, so if you could help me out, and give me some suggestions, that would be great! So how will they survive 2 days on a space ship? Hmmmmmmm? Well I guess we'll just have to wait until next time!!! Thanks!

Oh! And don't forget to R&R!!!

~geonah-chan~


End file.
